Darkness' Light
by BayDen
Summary: InuYasha-SailorMoon Crossie! AU. Usagi-centered. Usagi is one of Naraku's detachments-children, and must find a way to get Inu and the gang's shards for her Lord Naraku. What Happens when the Great Sesshoumaru, and Charming Kouga get involved?
1. The 7th Child

Hello there!

Just a quick note about this story… the lead roll in this story will be played by our loving little bunny, being an alt. universe, she will not have her sailor moon powers, but fear not, she wont be completely defenseless. Although I usually dislike InuYasha/Sailor Moon crossovers that portray Usagi being some sort of powerful being, more so than that of the other characters, and by doing so ruin the actual magic of the InuYasha series. (if that made any since at all.)

Hopefully this one will be different, I haven't seen any fics out there that feature Usagi as one of Naraku's detachments, if there are any, please notify me, and if they are too similar I will take this one down.

And one last thing; I missed a lot of the InuYasha series, I was staying up with all the new ones, but when they started playing on Saturdays, I missed the majority of them. I'd actually almost lost interest in the series completely, but last night I watched a newer episode, and was inspired to write this.

I'm going to try to actually be serious with this one, unlike PHTS, I'm going to try to make this one have an actual plot, with long chapters. P

This story will stray far from the well beaten path, and will take flight in its own direction, not following the episodes. Hope you like it!

Darkness' Light

Chapter One:

The 7th Child

Kagura walked down the long dark halls of Naraku's 'castle'. She was headed for _his _room. She hated him, and one day, she'd find a way to be free, first she just had to take care of Inuyasha. Upon approaching the thin sliding door, she stayed outside.

"I have done as you asked Naraku." She did not kneel to him; no respect for him would come from her.

"Ah, yes, well done Kagura," Naraku started, he could see her silhouette through the thin door, "I want you to have Usagi with you next time you encounter them."

Without another word from the two, the demon of wind turned and walked swiftly down the dark hallway, a frown present upon her lips; she wasn't looking forward to taking the youngest of Naraku's female children with her. The girl gave her a bad feeling; she didn't like the fact that she was constantly vulnerable to the younger girl's powers of persuasion; though she was almost positive they wouldn't be used on her.

Kanna watched with emotionless eyes as Kagura passed her in the hallway. Knowing the taller demon was headed in the direction of the youngest girl's room, and not really caring, she continued on her way to Naraku, her mirror in hand.

Kagura quietly slid open the door to the younger girl's room. As she stepped in, she was greeted with the warm sunlight that shinned through the open window; it was one of the only light filled rooms in the castle.

She found the girl sitting at the window calling out to a small bird perched in a dead tree near by. She was wearing a pink kimono cut short at mid thigh, (similar to a happi coat) it was decorated with small silver flowers, and it had a silver obi that tied in a big bow at the back. Her long golden hair was woven and twisted into small circular ball shapes on either side of her head with a long streamer falling from each one. A small silver bow on each ball held them tightly in place, and hanging around her delicate neck was a small glass like crystal. Her eyes were a clear deep blue, her pail skin unmarred, she was the very image of innocence, or so it seemed.

"Here birdie birdie birdie," she called to the small blue bird who refused to move from his spot on the dead limb. The golden haired girl leaned over the edge of the window with her arm outstretched towards the small animal, "come this way pretty birdie." The bird looked at her silently.

Sighing heavily, the girls blue eyes flashed silver before quickly turning blue again, the crystal around her neck started to glow. "It's ok pretty bird, I promise I won't hurt you," she smiled as the bird tilted its head, taking a step towards her, "That's right, come towards me, we can be friends."

The crystal continued to glow as the small bird jumped into her outstretched hand, she carefully brought the animal through the window and gently pet it. "You're a pretty little bird; see I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"Usagi, you've made a new friend, how sweet," Kagura said sarcastically, letting her presence be known.

The girl dubbed Usagi quickly turned to face the new occupant of the room, the bird continued to sit obediently in her hand, "Kagura!" she exclaimed excitedly, "you've come to visit me."

"Hardly," she answered flatly, "I've come to inform you, that you will be aiding me the next time I meet Inuyasha, so be ready to leave at any time, we will wait for orders from Naraku." She hated taking orders from the half demon, but it was all she could do at that point.

Usagi pointed to a sword (1) leaning against the wall in a far corner of the room, "all that I'd need is that, then I'd be ready." She was excited to finally be leaving the castle for a short while. The glowing crystal hanging around her neck started blinking and dimmed out, and the younger girl frowned as the small bird in her hand screeched and flew out the window in fear.

Kagura looked at the sword; it had a black sheath, and a long black hilt. There was silver fabric on it, but she didn't take time to observe it any farther. With a curt nod of her head, she turned to the door, "I'll return for you when it is time for our departure." And with that she was gone.

The golden haired girl walked to the sword and carefully picked it up. Its long black hilt had thin silver fabric wrapped tightly around it providing a more firm, comfortable grip. Pulling the sheath from the hilt revealed a long thin silver blade, it was very light and easy to handle, and Usagi hoped she would be able to use it correctly. Naraku had given her the weapon, and though she'd practiced with it a few times, she was no where near being an expert at it. A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts, and she quickly sheathed the sword.

Kanna slowly slid the door open and stood silently in the doorway. Her facial expression was blank, and her eyes emotionless. Just as Usagi was going to greet her, she began talking in a monotonous voice, "Lord Naraku wishes your presence." The mere shell of a girl turned and walked away.

Usagi quickly left the room, closing the door behind her, she ran down the dark halls in the direction of her lords room.

Upon arrival to the dark haired half demon's room, she quietly slid open the door and walked to the center of the room where the man sat and kneeled before him. The only other that would enter the large room so freely was Kanna, though she knocked before doing so. Kagura and the others, whether out of fear, or defiance refused to enter the room.

"you wanted me Lord Naraku?" unlike Kagura, who felt that Naraku was just using them in his little game, once they became useless he would sacrifice them, Usagi, like Kanna was, and would stay loyal to their dark haired lord. He gave her life, how could she hate him?

The tall man looked down upon the blue eyed girl, she was his most beautiful 'child', and her powers would come in good use. "Usagi, I want you to get the Shikon jewel shards from the girl who travels with the half demon Inuyasha, it is the girl who is so alike and yet unlike the Priestess Kikyou."

Usagi quickly looked to Naraku's eyes, there was something about that name, something about it made her burn inside, and butterflies seemed to be trapped in her stomach. She could see a stilled image in her mind of a beautiful woman wearing priestess clothing, she was smiling while holding what seemed to be damp fabric in her hand.

Naraku continued on what he was previously saying, "I want you to get that girl to willingly give you the jewel shards by using your art of persuasion on her."

The girl smiled while nodding, "anything you ask Lord Naraku, when will I be leaving?"

"Kagura will inform you of that information," he smirked slightly while giving a small shooing motion with his hand, "you may leave." Naraku watched as the golden haired girl silently stood and left, he was very pleased. With his newest 'child's' power of persuasion, things were going to be very simple.

Usagi sat quietly at the window in her room, the only place in which she stayed when she was in the castle. There was a rose garden a ways from the castle that she would go to every now and then, but it was a very far way to walk so she couldn't go there as often as she'd like. She'd gone exploring the rooms a few days prior, but didn't find anything of much interest. Although she did find the room Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru (2) were chained in, and the small underground room Musou (3) was locked in. She felt really bad for the three and wished they could walk around the castle freely like she could.

Thinking about Musou made her want to go back and visit the man, he had actually talked to her, carried on a conversation with her, it was very small, but it was still a conversation. She'd many times tried to strike up conversations with Kanna and Kagura, but Kanna would simply not answer her, and Kagura was short with her replies, and at times very rude. Usagi remembered when Goshinki was still alive, he occasionally talked to her, she had actually grown very attached to him, and was devastated when he died, but when he was gone, there were just the animals. The animals that Usagi had to persuade to like her, and be her friends.

Standing up, the youngest detachment decided she was going to see Musou, when the door quickly slid open leaving the red eyed demon of the wind standing in the doorway.

"It's time for our departure Usagi," Kagura said with a rare smile playing across her lips.

Usagi's facial expression quickly changed to one of sheer excitement as she quickly grabbed for her sword, and tightly secured it to her waist. "Alright lets go!" she exclaimed while throwing her fist into the air.

The blue eyed demon followed her taller 'sister' down the long dark hallways of the castle towards the exit. Usagi could tell Kagura was just as excited about leaving as she was, she watched as the smile never left the older girls lips. Kagura was always happy about leaving, and the golden haired girl knew it was because she was getting away from Naraku. Kagura hated Naraku with all her being, Usagi knew, and she also knew that she desperately wanted to be free. Free to go where she wanted, when she wanted, and to never again have to take orders from anyone.

Usagi right then decided, that somehow she would help the older girl get what she most desired. Even if she didn't really desire to leave Lord Naraku, she would do everything she could to try and free Kagura.

Upon arriving outside, the taller girl carefully pulled a feather from her hair, and watched it grow in size until it was large enough to comfortably fit the two female detachments. Kagura quickly got in and looked to Usagi, who was walking around the overly large feather, and poking it every now and then.

Growing impatient, and wanting to get away from Naraku and his castle as soon as possible, the older demon snapped, "Get in already!"

The blue eyed girl raised a golden eyebrow questioningly, "is this thing really going to fly us there?" she continued to poke at it and gave it a good swift kick to check its sturdy-ness.

"Hey!" Kagura cried out as she stood in protest, "are you trying to ruin it? Get in already!"

Usagi quickly jumped into the large feather, it moved slightly from side to side resulting in the taller demon falling back down into a seated position. Kagura glared at Usagi who just smiled sheepishly back as the feather drifted off in the direction of Inuyasha and his little group.

Kagome walked down the dirt path quietly talking with the little fox demon that sat comfortably upon her shoulder. Inuyasha walked silently ahead of her, while Sango and Miroku walked side by side not far behind her.

"The people of that village were so nice!" the fox demon, Shippou, exclaimed while rubbing his full belly, "I can't believe all the food they gave us!"

Kagome nodded while Miroku spoke up next, "Well, food was the only thing they had to reward us with after Sango exterminated the demon that was terrorizing their children."

A distinct 'keh' could be heard from Inuyasha's direction as he turned around to look at Miroku, "that's funny, I thought they were giving us all that food as a reward for taking away the monster that was terrorizing their women."

'mmm-hmm's came from both Sango and Kagome's directions as they nodded, agreeing with the half demon.

"Kagome, Sango," Miroku started, putting a hand over his heart in mock pain, "have you no faith in me?"

Simultaneous 'no's were heard. The three humans started laughing before looking to Inuyasha, who was standing stiff, and sniffing the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rushing to his side followed by Miroku and Sango.

The dog hanyou started running down the dirt road after yelling, "It's Naraku, I smell him!"

Not far down the road the five stopped, the sound of wood hitting the ground could be heard coming from the dirt path that led into the forest.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

With each click, the slight scent of Naraku got closer, it was mingled with another scent, the second scent was much more present than Naraku's. Inuyasha realized, it smelled of roses. (4)

Click.

Click.

The five watched in anticipation as they waited for the figure to appear, weapons drawn.

What appeared from the forest was not who they expected, it was a young girl, her hair was golden like the sun, and her eyes as blue as the sky on a clear day. She dusted a few leaves from the front of her short kimono, she smiled to the group, and took a few steps towards them, the clicking being the sound of her geta(5) tapping the dirt path with each step.

Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome, while the blue eyed girl continued to smile and wave. "Hello there!" she called happily, "could any of you help me?"

Miroku was on it like a fly on manure. He stood at her side holding her hand in both of his, while smiling sincerely at her. "I am Miroku," he started, looking into her eyes charmingly, "and I will assist you in any way I can beautiful madden."

She blushed slightly while looking down at her hand in his, "Nice to meet you Miroku-san, I'm Usagi."

"Ah, Usagi, what a fitting name," he continued to smile down at her, "now what can we help you with?"

By now, Kagome and Shippou, who had been slowly inching towards the two, were but a mere ten feet away. Inuyasha was still standing in front of Kagome; he didn't trust anything that smelled of Naraku, even if the scent wasn't very strong. Sango stood in the same spot silently watching Miroku talk to the girl with exotic golden hair, a small tinge of jealousy tugging at her heart.

The oddly dressed girl began speaking again, "I am looking for someone," she tried to remember how Lord Naraku had explained her. She remembered and quickly continued, "I am looking for the girl who is so alike, and yet unlike the Priestess Kikyou."

Miroku, upon hearing the girl, quickly dropped her hand and took a few steps back while placing his staff out before him. Sango was immediately at his side with her Hiraikotsu in hand.

Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga at the golden haired girl threateningly, "what do you want with Kagome, wench?!" he quickly looked to the girls sword that hung at her side, as if waiting for her to draw it.

Placing her hands out to either side of her Usagi took a step back as if trying to tell everyone she didn't want to fight. Her eyes quickly flashed silver then blue again, and the crystal hidden beneath her clothes started to glow. She looked to Miroku and Sango, "I only wish to speak with her, can I not speak with her?" the monk and taijiya stared at the mysterious girl's eyes, looking almost mesmerized. "You'll let me speak with her won't you?"

Sango smiled kindly at the girl, "of course we'll let you talk to her!" she exclaimed as if it were the most absurd question in the world.

Miroku quickly pulled Sango away from Usagi, while Inuyasha turned angry eyes to the black haired exterminator, "what exactly do you think your pulling here Sango?!"

"She just wants to talk Inuyasha!" the girl countered.

The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Sure, and Miroku just wants to-"

"Now hold on a second Inuyasha!" the monk cut in.

Meanwhile, Usagi was making her way towards the black haired girl with the small demon perched on her shoulder. Kagome reached for her bow and arrows, but couldn't bring herself to actually try and shoot such an innocent looking girl, and she looked her age, maybe younger, besides, she just wanted to talk right? Right?

"Don't be afraid of me," Usagi started, stopping next to the dark haired girl she continued to talk, "I'm not going to hurt any of you." She bowed to the other girl, "My name is Usagi, what's yours?"

Kagome found herself smiling back at the girl, something inside her was loudly saying this girl was genuine. "I'm Kagome, and this is Shippou." The small fox demon looked uneasy, but if Kagome trusted this girl, then he surely could too.

"What is your age Kagome-chan?" Usagi asked. She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this, she shouldn't be wasting time, she was ordered to retrieve the jewel shards through the art of persuasion, but this girl seemed really nice, and for some reason, this girl called out to her. Her chest burned inside when she was near her, and she wanted to get to know her better. It was almost the same feeling she had when she saw the priestess in her mind, just not as strong.

"I'm 17, how about you Usagi?"

The golden haired girl looked thoughtful for a moment before giggling, "Actually, I don't really know!" She hadn't been separate from Naraku for very long.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while running at Usagi with Tetsusaiga in hand, "get away from her!" Before Inuyasha had a chance to reach the two, three wind blades flew his way, he quickly dodged and looked in the direction from which they came.

Kagura stood on a nearby rock, her fan placed out in front of her, ready to take on defense if need be. "We meet yet again Inuyasha."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha and Miroku spat in unison.

Usagi looked nervously up to Kagura, before looking back to Kagome, "I should go now," she said calmly while turning and running for the forest she previously exited, "it was great meeting you Kagome-chan!" With that the petite blue eyed girl disappeared into the dark forest.

Kagura sent another attack at Inuyasha before pulling a feather from her hair, and flying away on it.

"You were supposed to get the shards using your powers, not make friends!" Kagura pointed out rudely to the girl who sat with her on the feather.

Usagi looked to the older girl with guilt written on her face, "I was just gaining their trust!"

Kagura laughed sarcastically, "Yes well you can tell that to Naraku when we get back to the castle empty handed."

"Lord Naraku," the golden haired detachment kneeled before him, "I've yet to gain any shards from Kago-" she quickly corrected herself, "I mean, she who is so alike, yet unlike the Priestess Kikyou. I thought it best to try and gain their trust before doing so." She felt horrible, she knew she had disappointed her Lord Naraku, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Ah, yes, very good Usagi," he nodded in approval, "that's exactly the kind of thinking we need around here. You gain their trust, and when they least expect it, attack from behind.

The girl let out a relieved sigh, before remembering another important detail, "oh, and Lord, the monk and the hanyou seem to have a strong resistance to the art of persuasion."

"Then you shall have to try harder next time," with that said he dismissed the girl.

Usagi quickly walked down the hallways in the direction of her room, thanking everything she could think of, that her Lord Naraku hadn't decided her useless.

Naraku sat in his dark room, Kanna standing silently beside him, her mirror clutched close to her chest. He smiled before looking in the mirror the emotionless shell of a girl held, "So she feels it, the same feeling Musou and I feel for you, Kikyou."

(1) I gave Usagi a sword as a weapon because she uses one in the battle against Chaos.

(2) I decided to leave Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru alive for reasons yet to be revealed

(3) I decided to leave Musou alive for reasons yet to be revealed

(4) I decided I didn't want her to smell entirely like Naraku, so I gave her, her own scent.

(5) Geta are those wooden clog like sandals.

Alright there ya go! This was like 8 pages long, so I don't want to see any reviews saying how it was too short! Haha alright! I'm really liking this story so far, I hope everyone else is too… and I've got the ideas for the future chapters, so it shouldn't take too long to get them out!

Oh Yeah and I almost forgot! Vote for couples, it could be anyone! Even a Kagome/Usagi if I got enough votes haha doubt it though! You can even vote for people like Musou or Naraku or any of the bad guys, even though they're kinda related… it'd still be cute!

Review, and tell me what you think!


	2. Black, White, and Gold

Well hello again! Betcha didn't expect me to update so soon huh? Well I did so there! Ok, just to let you know, this is a rather boring eventless chapter, but I gotta build it up a bit, and build up some character, ya know? It's also somewhat short, (well five pages) but considering I updated so quickly, I figured it was okay! I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday! Enjoy!

Darkness' Light

Chapter Two:

Black, White, and Gold

Usagi skipped down the dark hallways, turning a corner every now and then, she followed the map in her mind. She'd taken this route so many times, that she could close her eyes and still know where she was going. Over her shoulder she carried a small sack filled to the top and tied tightly closed. The long hallway ended in a staircase that led underground into a small room lit with four large fire burning torches.

At the far end of the room there was a large metal door, but more importantly, just to the right of the door, there was a small gap where a piece of the wall had given away, and it was just wide enough for the petite golden haired girl to squeeze her body under. Quickly grabbing a torch and pulling it from its cradle hanging on the wall, Usagi looked towards the small gap.

"Musou-kun?" she called out still looking at the small hole, "Musou, are you in there?"

"Of course I'm in here, where am I going to go?" the man called back through the wall, Usagi laughed.

"I'm sending the light through," she announced as she carefully slid the torch under the wall, before she too crawled through. She was pulled to her feet by a handsome man with long black hair.

She smiled up to the taller demon, then quickly grabbed for the sack she'd been carrying. Pulling it to her she used the fire light to swiftly untie the knot in the top. "Look what I brought you!" she cried excitedly as the tie came loose revealing the sac to be full of meat and bread rolls.

Musou looked over the food with raised eyebrows, "how did you manage to get all this food?" he took up a large piece of meat and took a bite.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "it was simple," she started out, shaking a finger in his direction, "I just told them I was still hungry and that I needed more to eat!"

He nodded his head in understanding before continuing to fill his mouth with the meat and breads. Noticing that she hadn't eaten anything he decided to state the obvious, "you're not eating."

She smiled while rubbing her belly, "no I ate so much for dinner, I'm stuffed!"

"You, stuffed?"

Usagi gave him a fake glare before picking up some bread, "well I guess one roll wouldn't hurt." The blue eyed girl may have looked angry, but on the inside she was smiling from ear to ear, it was so nice to have someone to talk to and joke with. Each time she came down to visit the imprisoned demon, she found herself growing more and more attached to him.

"I can't wait until Lord Naraku lets you out of here Musou-kun," she started, "we're going to have so much fun!"

The taller demon looked down to the bread roll he held in his hand, he did a good job of keeping his face expressionless, but his eyes betrayed him, they were filled with pain, and a deep sadness. "Usagi," he looked to the beautiful girl sitting before him, his little sister, "Naraku's not going to let me out of here, you know that as well as I."

The golden haired girl right then and there decided, that just like Kagura, she would set Musou free.

She narrowed her delicate eyebrows at the black haired demon, "Then, I'll get you out of here," she held her fist out before her in determination, "I don't know when, or how, but I promise Musou, I'll get you out, I promise I will." He laughed at the antics of the petite girl, "and when I do, we'll run through the fields and pick wild flowers, and then we'll eat the large juicy black berries that grow on the vine near the river bank, and we'll go swimming!"

"That sounds wonderful."

The two smiled at each other as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Kagura walked towards her room, Naraku completely disgusted her, why couldn't he just let her go, he still had Kanna and Usagi and then there was Musou, but he wasn't of much use. She wished she could just run away again, but knew it was a waste because the same thing would happen as last time.

She saw something in the corner of her eye, and quickly looked to it only to find Usagi climbing the stairs that lead to the dungeon. A small smile played across her lips as she watched the golden haired girl smile and wave in her direction before heading of in the direction of her room. There was definitely something weird about that girl, she couldn't tell whether she should like or dislike her. Then again why would she like anything that willingly served under Naraku? She turned and continued on her way.

Naraku sat in his room, he was very curious about something, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. When he put the image of Kikyou in his youngest 'child's' mind he got a strange reaction. Similar to Musou's feelings for the priestess, which was lust swirled with a deep yearning, Usagi's were purely that of admiration, intrigue, and genuine love. He was curious as to the events that would occur if Usagi were to come face to face with the priestess.

He decided, come sun rise, he would call for the blue eyed girl and send her off in the direction of Kikyou.

"I believe you're over reacting Inuyasha," the taijiya said looking blankly to the hanyou who had just finished explaining how the golden haired girl from days before was a demon and she had hypnotized Kagome and herself into believing she was completely harmless.

"Yeah, she seemed really nice to me," Kagome stated drifting off into thought.

"Me too!" Shippou called from the time travelers shoulder.

"I agree that she was a demon," Sango started again, "but she definitely didn't seem threatening."

Miroku sat on a near by rock listening to the three go on about the blue eyed girl, he agreed with both sides of the argument. He had to admit, there was something strange about the girl, and if she was with Naraku, than she was definitely an enemy. Still, she had yet to threaten them in any way, so it would be wrong of him to label her so.

The dark haired monk was brought out of his musings by Inuyasha's voice. "Miroku don't just sit there like an idiot! Tell them how wrong they are!" he yelled pointing to Kagome and Sango.

Miroku looked to Inuyasha who was looking at him expectantly, he then moved his gaze over to the females of their small group, they were looking down at him threateningly, as if daring him to disagree with them. "Uh," he continued to look back and forth from Inuyasha to Kagome and Sango, "… no comment?"

Usagi walked quietly down the dirt road. She passed many travelers and village workers along the way, many of the women would whisper amongst themselves about how indecently she was dressed, while some men would approach her and try to start up conversations, insisting on her staying for a while. She would politely turn down their offer, and continue on her way.

Naraku had sent her in the direction of a small village that, on foot, was a two day travel. Usagi remembered back to early that morning when Naraku informed her she'd be leaving.

_She kneeled before her lord and looked up to him, "you called for me Lord Naraku?"_

_She watched as he slowly nodded his head, a small smirk played upon his lips, "I want you to head to a small village to the north of here," he pointed his finger in the direction mentioned; "there you will find the Priestess Kikyou."_

_At the mention of the name she again had an image of the beautiful woman stuck in her mind. Her heart began to race, and for some reason, she felt a great needing, a yearning for the woman. _

_"I want you to befriend Kikyou; I want you to gain her trust. It is very vital that you do this Usagi, the priestess is a very important part of my plans."_

_"Anything you wish of me Lord Naraku."_

Usagi smiled while thinking of her lord Naraku, she couldn't understand why Kagura hated him so much, how could someone hate the person that gave them life? Usagi knew, she'd always stay loyal to Naraku, and only Naraku, he let her live, and for that she was extremely thankful.

Turning off the dirt road onto a small forest trail, she started heading west. She wanted to make just a quick stop before continuing on her small journey. Running through the forest she was aware of all the sounds, and scents of demons around her, but she didn't care, she was on a mission; get to the rose gardens before nightfall! Racing towards the setting sun, the scent of roses greeted her, and she slowed to a fast walk. She'd spend the night in the gardens. Though she didn't really need to stop for rest, it gave her an excuse to go to the valley of flowers.

Upon her arrival, she was first greeted with a wide meadow filled with multi-colored wild flowers. There were so many flowers that you could barely see any green grass, just pink and purple, orange, red, yellow and white. Usagi carefully walked through the meadow trying not to step on any flowers, though it was nearly impossible.

When she finally made it to the end of the meadow, she looked up to the thick green bushes that reached for the sky; they were a good two times her height. Crawling through a small clearing, Usagi started through the maze of tall bushes and berry vines that had large thorns the size of her hand growing from them. A lot of the turns went off into dead ends, and an amateur could easily get lost, but the golden haired girl had spent a lot of time exploring the maze, and knew all the correct ways to go.

Baby birds could be heard calling for food as she skipped by a small bird nest wedged between two branches protruding from the large bushes. The smell of roses got stronger with each step until the maze opened up into a small circular clearing filled with red rose bushes.

Usagi casually walked along the small path that weaved around the plants, heading towards the middle of the small garden she came upon her favorite rose bush of them all. From the tiny green stems arose large white petals that were stained pink in the center. She leaned over the small plant and breathed in deeply, taking in the lovely scent of the large flowers, along with this scent, another scent caught her attention. She stood quickly and continued to take in the rancid, rotting-like smell. She became aware of a presence, it wasn't very strong, but she could feel it none the less. She knew who it was, she could sense him. It was a presence she'd felt everyday from the first day Lord Naraku gave her life. Then one day, he was torn away from her, her only real friend, her brother, gone. But no longer, she could sense him, meaning he must still be alive!

The golden haired detachment took off at full speed in the direction she sensed the demon, her heart beating with excitement, and a smile staining her lips as she raced through the maze. "Goshinki!" she called to him, his presence was starting to feel stronger, "it's me, wait for me Goshinki!"

Quickly turning a corner in the maze she cut her arm on a berry thorn that stretched out as if reaching for her. Stopping to watch as the blood stained her pretty kimono she frowned, and then turned to frown at the large thorn.

Remembering she was following Goshinki, she quickly looked around her, trying to find the demon, but she could feel him no longer. She quickly noticed another demon. She could sense it, it was quite a ways from her, but it was a very powerful demon. She disregarded it, feeling it was no threat to her. She would eventually find out how wrong she was.

She couldn't wait to tell her Lord Naraku that Goshinki was still alive. Quickly turning to head back down the path she came, she found herself facing four different paths she could have come down. Which one? Looking from one to the next and so on, she tried to remember, or maybe even smell what path she'd taken, but the scent of flowers was so strong, she could smell nothing else. Just deciding to guess, she started down one of the paths.

A few turns and guesses later, she came face to face with a dead end. Long story short, she was lost. Growing tired, the golden haired detachment just decided to rest there for the night, and find her way out at sun rise. Guess she was just an amateur after all.

She then would continue on her way to find, and befriend the Priestess Kikyou, and then hurry back to give Naraku the good news.

A ways away, a tall demon calmly walked through the unusually quiet forest; his thoughts lingered on a petite girl who slightly smelled of the dark haired hanyou that disgusted him so.

I know I know, kind of an eventless chapter huh? Well ya gotta build up to the good stuff ya know!? Heh!

And again I know, it was only five pages long, but I promise, they will never get any shorter than that, and considering that I updated this like five days after the first chapter, I thought it would be okay.

**_Important_** On another note, I just found out, that in January, I'm gonna be shipped off to the Army. So I'm going to try and update as much as I can until then, but it's going to be hard because I've got a lot of studying to do! Though after my basic training, I'm sure I'll be able to continue updating!

Again sorry for the short chapter, and thanks for much for reviewing!

**_Reviewer's Response_**

Vegiegurl: yay! You were my first review for this story! Thanks a million!

Tala: thanks for voting and the review!

Ancient-Legend: Yes!!! A Naraku lover! Just like me!!! Thanks so much for the review and I'm very pleased to know you like the story so far!

Smooth E: Awesome! Thanks for voting for Kikyou/Usagi! I really didn't think anyone would. Anywayz, thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Unspoiled rini: haha another Sesshoumaru fan huh? Man that cutie's pretty popular! Thanks for the review!

Koldy: thanks for the vote and the review!

Kitty-demon92: (squeals like a school girl) oh you flatter me so! Yeah, I was actually considering toying around with that rose garden idea! Thanks so much for your mega awesome review! And I hope you like this chapter too! (I've added you to the little pink book of favorite reviewers! )

Raine84: Yay! I'm glad you like it! And I actually updated quickly!

Pure-sweet: thanks so much for the review and I hope you like this chapter too!

Rapy: so glad you like it! I updated soon like you asked P

Jamesstutz: woohooo thanks for the compliment! Hope you like this chapter too!

MoonBunny615: Alright! A vote for Kouga! Thanks for the review!

Jem: Aww you're sooo nice! Thanks for the review!

Firehedgehog: thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

Clueless97: Yes! You're awesome! Thanks for the compliment! And the review of course!

Dreamwinds: I'm so happy that you were able to read this, and I'm even more happy to hear that you like it so much! Thanks for the review!

Cosmos270: I updated soon! Surprising eh?

LunarPrincess: awww another Sesshoumaru fan girl huh? (Sigh) there are so many, but what am I talking about, I'm one too! In fact… now that I think about it, I'm a Naraku and Kouga fan girl too! Ack! Anywho, thanks ever so much for the review, and I hope this chapter lived up to any expectations!

Ivy Tearen: Hey, thanks for the review, and I hope to see another in there for this chapter!

Anime Moon Gurl: You'll have to wait to find out! I'm so glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

CleScout: Cle-Cle!! You reviewed me… heh heh… anywayz, ya know, I was actually thinking about making Inu and Sango together! Heh what are the odds! And yeah, I did see that episode with Souten! She was so cute, it was so funny when they called her a boy and she got all offended! Who knows maybe she'll show up some day. Oh yeah! I loved how in the end of that episode, when it shows her picture she was drawing, and it's of a teenage looking Shippou! That was sooo awesome! And look! I actually updated quickly… that's a first P

Christina: Yay another vote for Kagome and Usagi!!! So so exciting! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

I'm mega surprised at how many reviews I got; I figured I'd get barely any! Sorry if I misspelled anyone's name, it was not intentional!

Anywayz, please review and tell me what you think… (rubs her hands together evilly) I

do love reviews…

**_Next Chapter_**

_"Its you!" Usagi exclaimed as she took the hands of the priestess, "you're the beautiful woman, the Priestess I see in my mind, you're the one who's constantly calling out to me!"_

**_Review_**


End file.
